DD
DD is the secondary antagonist in Yakuza: Dead Souls. He assists Tetsuo Nikaidō to turn the people of Kamurocho to zombies and abducted Haruka to lure Kiryu. History DD is an arms dealer who lured Nikaido into working with him under the pretences of defeating the Tojo Clan in order to surpass his former idol Ryuji Goda. Before the events of Dead Souls, Hiroshi Hayashi confronts DD in a room at Omi Alliance Headquarters to ask what they have been planning. Nikaido then comes in and shoots Hayashi, saying that it is rude to ask about another man's business. After this, DD brings out a tranquillizer gun, saying that he had been looking for a "man with some grit," and injects Hayashi with "Thanatos," a substance that turns people into zombies. This sets in motion the zombie outbreak in Kamurocho. Yakuza: Dead Souls DD is seen alongside Nikaido briefly during the Majima section of Dead Souls in a car. Near the end of the game, DD and Nikaido are in the penthouse of the Millennium Tower, (what used to be Ares bar). After Kiryu and Goda defeat two of the Akhibari Omega monsters, them and Nikaido think it is all over, until DD reveals that he still has an ace up his sleeve. Nikaido says "You don't got Shit..." at which point DD shoots him with his tranquillizer gun, saying that it is the latest batch of Thanatos. He then pulls out a .357 revolver and shoots Nikaido in the head, transforming him into a zombie. After Kiryu defeats him once, Nikaido then grows into a gigantic monster who smashes through the roof of the tower due to his girth. When Kiryu defeats this monstrosity, DD climbs onto the lower portion of the roof, where he is apparently cornered by Kiryu and Goda. DD reveals the reason for him creating Thanatos was because it released endorphins that made people feel good, and says he thinks it is laughable that people struggle through the pain of everyday life for nothing. Kiryu then says that the reason people struggle through life is so that they can say at the end of it all that they are proud to have lived. DD laughs this off with a typical maniacal laugh, but Kiryu, now alongside Haruka as well as Goda, says that the only one laughing is him. At this point, a Blackhawk helicopter comes to pick DD up, and he jumps onto its rope ladder. As it pulls away, Goda is about to shoot with his bionic gun-arm, but Kiryu stops him, saying "it's not our job to kill him." Then, the helicopter struggles to pull up, and it is revealed that the rope ladder descends all the way to ground level, where zombies have started clambering onto it. DD asks the pilot "what are you doing?" only to reveal that it is actually Shun Akiyama flying, who swiftly bails out onto the Millennium Tower rooftop. After this, the helicopter plunges from the sky, and DD, along with the clambering zombies, are all killed in a giant explosion. Appearance DD has dyed long hair and wears a lot of makeup. He appears to be late middle aged. He wears a white three-piece suit with a red shirt and black cravat, to match his black handkerchief and leather gloves. Personality DD is a nihilist, who believes that life is meaningless and full of suffering, and that only in death can people be released. He also has sociopathic tendencies, being able to manipulate Nikaido into doing his bidding. Gallery ydeadsoulsDDnihilist.jpg|DD being his nihilistic self ydeadsoulstranqgun.jpg|DD with his special tranquillizer gun Trivia *DD is apparently ambidextrous, as he shoots Nikaido with the tranquillizer gun in his left hand, before switching to the revolver with his right. References Category:Antagonists Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Male Characters